Look Down
Look Down 'is the third case of Kensington Heights. Case Background After the team went out to dine in Belfriar where Edwina Samuel was found, she had been bludgeoned to death. Duchesse Carne revealed that traces of wood were found in the wounds, but she couldn't work out what it was. However, she found drops of chamomile tea on her clothes, but Edwina didn't drink chamomile tea according to her doctor, so before killing Edwina, the killer drank some chamomile tea. Madame Carne and the player bumped into Horatio Tawny-Grey, a famous artist who's number was found in Edwina's house on a napkin. Horatio revealed that he and Edwina were together, he explained (rather explicitly) that the two met 20 years ago at a party, the two began a relationship, and had been happy ever since. Before the investigation ended, Karolina Bartyzel, Edwina's maid was spoken to when a message from her was found saying "Edwina, I quit! You're a complete joke!". Karolina said that Edwina paid her under minimum wage, and Edwina's house was enormous, so it took her forever to clean the house. And as Edwina was getting older, she required more help. Karolina needed money to save her mother who had lymphoma. Eventually, Sonya Burton was found guilty of killing Edwina. Sonya said she killed Edwina with her cane because she was so rich. Sonya was at the restaurant, when Edwina came over to her table, she started going on about how she had done more with her life, and was almost elected prime minister, Sonya saw red and tripped her up with her cane, and beat her. She made sure no one saw, and dumped her under a restaurant table. Hamani Bhaatt sentenced Sonya to 40 years imprionment for a chance of parole of 16 years. After the investigation, Horatio Tawny-Grey was demanded to be spoken to, he said that Horatio's lethal pet bird had been released into the village, causing immense disruption. The team looked around Hemmingway Bridge, where the team found the bird, sent him to Cora Portillini to see if he was micro chipped. Who said it was part of the Tawny-Grey family. Horatio thanked them, and left. Then, the team spoke to Priscilla Reffe, the headmistress of St. Hilda's University, she said that someone had broken into the university, and had stolen the records of the latest exams, the team searched around, and found them. Brynn Wylfire worked out that Karolina had stolen the records. Karolina did this because she knew she had done appallingly on her exam, and didn't want to spen the rest of her time cleaning, so she stole the records in an attempt to change them, and put them back, but Priscilla noticed. Karolina returned it after she was fined. Victim * '''Edwina Samuel '(bludgeoned to death in a restaurant) Murder Weapon * '''Bloodied Cane Killer * Sonya Burton Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks chamomile tea. * This suspect owns a "PearPad". Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears purple. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks chamomile tea. * This suspect owns a "PearPad". * This suspect requires a cane. Suspect's Profile * This suspect wears purple. Suspect's Profile * This suspect owns a "PearPad". * This suspect requires a cane. Suspect's Profile * This suspect wears purple. Suspect's Profile * This suspect owns a "PearPad". * This suspect requires a cane. Killer's Profile * The killer drinks chamomile tea. * The killer owns a "PearPad". * The killer requires a cane. * The killer wears purple. * The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes Trivia * The case name is from the song from Les Misérables, Look Down. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases made by Kit0804 Category:Belfriar